thegreatgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Mors Bone
Mors Bone was the Commander of the sellsail company The Three Sails, but is most famous for his membership to the organisation remembered infamously as the Band of Nine. History The baseborn son of the uncle of the Lord Manwoody, it was abundantly obvious to Mors that he would never amount to greatness within the halls of Kingsgrave, even when considering the lenient nature of the Dornish to children of primal desires. Almost in spite of his standings, as a boy and then a young man, Mors proved a charismatic and popular member of the Lord’s court, although was most often found within the training yards, sparing with any who had not yet of his reputation and talent with his spear. Seeking glory through combat, Mors entered a celebratory tourney at Sandfields in 253AA. But Mors’ reputation preceded him, prompting the other contestants of the melee to jointly target the young spearman, having arranged to eliminate him first. The temporary alliance of his competitors proved an adversary that even he could not best, and Mors was dragged from the tourney grounds with a broken arm, leg, and nose, as well as a slew of other minor injuries. As a maester worked to set his fractures, Mors Bone was visited by the new Lady Lamb, who, despite his infirmed state, Mors managed to woo. The pair began to court secretly whilst Mors continued to heal, before the time came from him to return to Kingsgrave, his injuries finally repaired enough to allow him to travel. Instead, Mors proposed an alternate scheme - that Tanya and he elope to Tyrosh. Lady Tanya Lamb asked for a day and night to prepare her belongings, which Mors granted. He found himself betrayed by his Lady Love, however, who was caught in her preparations by her husband, prompting her to plea coercion at the hands of Mors. Accused of manipulation, extortion and rape, Mors was sentenced to death, but spared at request of Lady Tanya, who instead managed to persuade her husband simply to exile him. For near four moons, Mors lived as a beggar and cut-purse upon the streets of Tyrosh, before finally finding a place aboard a vessel belonging to the small sellsail company, the Three Sails. As was the case with many of the Band of Nine, it would be Mors’ charisma and motivation that would allow him to rise quickly to a position of power. Within a year, he was first mate aboard the vessel that first took him on, within another six moons, he was its Captain. Two and a half years after being deposited on the wharf-side of Tyrosh’s harbour, Mors Bone was the Commander of the Three Sails, admiral of a fleet of ten ships. Under Mors’ leadership, the company continued to grow at a rate that caught the attention of a number of individuals across the Free Cities, but most significantly so that of Salazor Saan, the Lyseni pirate. Understanding that the twenty-five vessels that Mors commanded would prove invaluable in the future, the pair first met at Gallowstown, upon the Stepstones isle of Grey Gallows. ''' An agreement was quickly reached, and within the week, the fleets of the Saan and the Three Sails departed for the east, and Volantis. Playing a key part in the recruitment of the sellsword captains Mhysa and Makmol zo Ozoz, leaders of Mhysa’s Men and the Bronze Circle respectively, Mors was present at the meeting in the Merchant’s House, and would play an important role in the events to come. It was the Three Sails that delivered the sellswords of the Bronze Circle and Mhysa’s Men into the city of Lys, allowing the Free City to be taken when the Band of Nine finally struck at the Free City. Mors Bone, along with the rest of the Band of Nine, was installed as a Magister of Lys, a title that he held until the city was invaded by the Tiger Triarch Haelor Staegone after the death of his sister Rhaenys. Mors, in a valiant effort to stall the attacking force to facilitate the escape of his co-conspirators, sailed for the approaching Volantene fleet in his warship, hoping to slay the Tiger before he could make land. The attempt proved a futile one, and the Commander of the Three Sails was cut down when his vessel was boarded. After Mors’ death, a few of his Captains joined with Salazor Saan’s corsair fleet, sailing for the Stepstones. The Three Sails still exists to this day, but carry an ill repute from their role in the ravaging of Lys. As a result, they are more commonly found around the cities of Slaver’s Bay, knowing that their business is limited further to the west. Category:Dornish Category:Sellsail Category:The Band of Nine